1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device, which includes, for example, transistors as elements for performing switching control on pixel electrodes for respective pixels, in an active drive manner is known as a liquid crystal device. The liquid crystal device is used for, for example, a direct viewing display, a light valve, or the like.
The liquid crystal device is formed in such a way that liquid crystal is sealed between a pair of substrates through a sealing material. In the liquid crystal, radicals are generated due to, for example, excessive light irradiation. Accordingly, a reaction occurs between molecules or a reaction occurs between alignment films. When such a reaction occurs, defects may occur in alignment of the liquid crystal, and thus there is a problem in that display quality is lowered.
Here, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-140017, a method of forming fullerenes which capture radicals on an alignment film, on which oblique deposition is performed, through an adhesion improvement layer using an oblique deposition method is disclosed.
However, the method disclosed in JP-A-2007-140017 has a structure in which a radical capture film, which is formed of fullerenes, is formed on an adhesion improvement layer. Therefore, when the liquid crystal is supplied between the pair of substrates, there is a problem in that the fullerenes may separate from the surface of the alignment film and float in the liquid crystal. Accordingly, a display quality is affected, and thus there is a problem of the deterioration of reliability.